En Noche Buena
by SakLiEsme
Summary: Al fin eran novios, al fin su ceguera había terminado, pero algo les faltaba y eso era tener su primera cita juntos, solos, donde nadie los interrumpiera, además ya eran mayores y justamente ese día 24 de diciembre decidieron festejar juntos… Este oneshot es para agradecer su apoyo y desearles felices fiestas!


_Antes que nada y primero que todo quiero aclarar que los personajes de MLB no me pertenecen, eso es obra del talentoso Thomas y su equipo de trabajo, yo solo los uso con fines de crear historias que sean de su agrado. Así como las imágenes utilizadas en este fic, demos crédito a quien lo merece. la Historia es 100% mía. Sin mas que decir espero que le guste lo que van a leer..._

 ** _Al fin eran novios, al fin su ceguera había terminado, pero algo les faltaba y eso era tener su primera cita juntos, solos, donde nadie los interrumpiera, además ya eran mayores y justamente ese día 24 de diciembre decidieron festejar juntos…_**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng con 26 años, esperaba a su ahora novio sentada en una de las tantas bancas que había en ese hermoso parque en Nueva York, el Central Park.

Era una fecha especial y como no si era 24 de Diciembre justo en vísperas de Navidad, por lo que la iluminación en el parque era de lo más hermosa y mágica que podía apreciar, no se comparaba en la atmosfera que se vivía en su natal Paris, pero eso poco le importaba pues lo que realmente le llenaba el corazón a pesar de estar lejos de sus padres y amigos, era el hecho de que se encontraría nada más y nada menos que con el amor de su vida, su novio Adrien Agreste.

Novio, eso sonaba bastante bien, y como no, si desde que lo conoció a sus 14 años quedó perdidamente enamorada de él, pero en ese entonces ella era demasiado "torpe" para acercarse a él, a pesar de estar en la misma institución no la tenía del todo fácil pues su adorado Adrien era dos años mayor que ella, así que solo coincidía con él en la entrada a clases, los descansos y la salida ah y una que otra reunión en casa de su amiga Alya o del novio de ésta.

Nino el novio de Alya era por casualidad y para suerte de ella el mejor amigo de Adrien, así que de vez en cuando coincidían en reuniones sociales, pero de simples saludos y platicas como el clima o el ambiente de tal fiesta no pasaban, pues ella comenzaba a tartamudear y las palabras en su boca perdían todo rastro de coherencia al salir de ella.

Con el paso del tiempo Marinette fue creciendo y con ella su madurez y seguridad, pero para entonces su hermoso caballero de mirada verde ya no cursaba clases en el mismo instituto, sabía de buena fuente (Alya) que Adrien estudiaba en Inglaterra la carrera que le ayudaría a ejercer la dirección de la compañía de su padre, Gabriel´s una empresa dedicada a la moda, a la que Marinette aspiraba trabajar como una de las diseñadoras internas de aquella gran e importante marca.

Cuando estaba por terminar su carrera en diseño de modas fue reclutada por el mismo Gabriel Agreste para incursionar como pasante en su compañía, ya de ahí se tomaría la decisión de hacerla una empleada más o darle las gracias por su desempeño.

Por suerte para Marinette y gracias al talento innato que poseía a la hora de crear hermosos diseños, Gabriel junto con su equipo de confianza y su amasa esposa, dieron a Marinette la gran noticia de que ella tenía un puesto asegurado en la compañía.

Y ¿cuál era el puesto? Pues nada más y nada menos que ser la diseñadora personal del único heredero de la gran casa de modas. Marinette estaba de lo mas emocionada y nerviosa, tenía años que no veía a Adrien, ¿qué tal si tenía novia?, ¿qué si estaba casado?, ¿la recordaría?... tantas incógnitas se planteaba en su cabeza, pero gran fue la sorpresa cuando éste sabía quien era ella y que al parecer la conocía más de lo que esperaba.

Al principio la convivencia fue de lo mas profesional que pudieron imaginar, pero poco a poco se volvieron grandes amigos, llegaron los sonrojos, las miradas llenas de tantas emociones, por aquello de que una mirada dice mas que mil palabras y ellos eran la pareja perfecta, hablando laboralmente, se compenetraban tan bien, ya que Adrien no solo heredaría la compañía sino que también era la imagen de la misma y los diseños de Marinette simplemente hacían que él luciera fresco, elegante, además que con sus rasgos que de por si ya eran perfectos simplemente Adrien lucía de lo más guapo…

Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos y eso reforzó en ellos una amistad, pero en Marinette los sentimientos que pensó habían superado florecieron aún más, lo que ella no sabía es que a su compañero no ke era indiferente. Y un día simplemente decidieron dejar salir esos sentimientos.

Fue así que terminaron siendo novios, todo estaba bien mientras la relación de ambos no afectara con el desarrollo de las habilidades de Marinette, pero por el contrario sus diseños eran mas exquisitos que antes, así que Gabriel estaba de lo más contento, había conseguido a una gran diseñadora y su mayor razón era que su amado hijo se veía feliz y enamorado y eso para Gabriel era lo más importante, por eso conforme pasaba el tiempo apoyaba cada vez más su relación y que decir de su esposa Emilie, ella era la más contenta con esa relación.

A pesar de ya llevar mas de 6 meses saliendo, Adrien y Marinette no coincidían mucho, ella estaba llena de proyectos y se dedicaba a enseñar a los nuevos miembros de la empresa en el área de diseño, por lo que el tiempo lo tenía muy ajustado a sus labores.

Por otro lado Adrien estaba incursionando como el nuevo director de la compañía y como tal viajaba mucho para arreglar asuntos con otros empresarios, buscaba proyectos para desarrollar en la empresa, trabajaba para el bienestar de sus empleados, sus padres y de él, porque nunca vio en su futuro como heredero de una gran compañía que eso sería un gran peso difícil de llevar, no, él lo aceptaba y le gustaba lo que hacía y más ahora que trabajaba cerca de su amada novia.

Así que cuando coincidían era en los pequeños y escasos momentos de descanso que ambos tenían, en una que otra reunión de amigos, en fiestas, pero nunca podían pasar mas de 30 minutos solos. Tenían pequeños encuentros dentro de la oficina del chico de mirada verduzca, y vaya que encuentros…eran los que más disfrutaban.

Así que cuando su padre le aviso que tenía que viajara a Nueva York por un asunto relacionado a la semana de la moda que se celebraría justamente después de las fiestas navideñas, él no dudó ni un segundo en decir que sí pero con la condición de llevarse a Marinette, lo planearía bien, llegarían a la cuidad que nunca duerme, arreglaría los detalles del desfile, hablaría con quien tendría que hablar y terminaría rápido su trabajo para pasar la mayor parte del tiempo que su amada.

Y fue así como ahí estaba Marinette, tan hermosa como siempre, con sus hermosos ojos azules, sus mejillas coloradas por el frio, pero que la hacían ver condenadamente adorable, con su cabello recogido en una trenza estilo sirena y de lado, con ese abrigo que la cubría del frio invierno, rodeada de las minúsculas luces navideñas que adornaban el parque haciendo de ello una atmosfera navideña y porque no decirlo también romántica.

Se permitió admirar a su novia por un rato más, guardaría esa imagen en su cabeza y no quería perder detalle alguno.

Mientras Marinette se sentía de lo más nerviosa, miraba su reloj a cada rato y sentía que el tiempo no avanzaba, era raro que Adrien se retrasara, pero ella lo esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, porque en cuando recibió la llamada de su novio citándola a las 7:45 en aquel emblemático lugar se dispuso a sacar todo el guardarropa que llevaba consigo para decidir que ponerse, se sonrojo al pensar en la lencería que llevaba puesta, la había comprado para lucirla ante él.

Ya no era una niña y cuando su amado Adrien la hizo sentir mujer por primera vez se sintió de lo mas feliz, las sensaciones fueron tan hermosas e indescriptibles que sólo las podía recrear en su memoria y en los pocos encuentros que tenía con su galán. Miró su reloj por una vez más y se dio cuenta que ya eran las 8 en punto levantó su mirada…

 ** _-No creo que me deje plantada ¿cierto? Es decir, se trata de Adrien, por favor Adrien que es un caballero, es gentil, amable, tierno, guapo, -_** y al recordar los placeres que había descubierto con él inmediatamente sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo intenso.

Marinette veía a las personas caminar frente a ella, algunas parejas jóvenes, otras ya maduras, algunas con hijos y deseo algún día poder caminar así a lado de Adrien con sus hijos y llegar a ser un par de viejos llenos de amor. Escucho que alguien se acercaba y de repente unas manos taparon su visión, no se asustó pues el olor que desprendía aquella persona lo reconocía muy bien, el mismo aroma que la embriagaba y hacían que en su cabeza se imaginara mil y una maneras de ser poseída por ese par de manos tan varoniles y esos labios que la incitaban al deseo.

 ** _-¿Por qué habría de dejar plantada a tan exquisita belleza ma lady? Acaso no sabe que usted es la única razón por la que deseaba que mi día laboral terminara pronto. Es la mujer más hermosa que está en este lugar-_** susurro Adrien en el oído de su novia haciendo que a esta se le erizara la piel.

 ** _-Adrien llegaste-_**

Marinette se levanto de su lugar y se giro a donde se encontraba su novio, le sonrió y lo besó, Adrien abrazo a su hermosa novia por la cintura y le regreso el beso.

 ** _-¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que estas y que me encantas?-_** intensificó el abrazo y volvió a unir sus labios en un intimo y delicado beso, que poco a poco se fue llenando de pasión y deseo, Adrien introdujo su lengua y Marinette dejo que explorara con ella su cavidad bucal, al poco tiempo lo imitó y así ambos comenzaron una danza entre sus labios. Adrien hizo todo el esfuerzo por separarse de ella, por más que le costara porque tenia la necesidad no solo de besarla sino de disfrutar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero tenía que frenar esos instintos si no quería que una parte de su cuerpo lo delatara, así que poco a poco fue bajando el ritmo de aquel candente y fogoso beso.

Marinette jamás pensó en llegar a experimentar tantas emociones juntas, deseo, pasión, ansiedad, ternura, amor… pero no se sentía mal ni mucho menos porque era capaz de vivir todas y cada una de esas emociones con él.

Ambos caminaron alrededor del parque deteniéndose en las atracciones que había por motivo de las festividades, platicando de sus años de adolescentes, de cómo se habían enamorado, de su reencuentro, del día en que se dieron cuenta que ambos sentían lo mismo cuando estaban en el instituto pero por nervios y miedo jamás se atrevieron a confesarse, agradecían el hecho de que ninguno estuviera en una relación cuando se volvieron a ver y que con el paso del tiempo los sentimientos de ambos salieran a flote y dieran por fin el paso de ser más que compañeros de trabajo, más que amigos y porque no más que novios….

Se detuvieron en la sección para disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales y allí mirándose a los ojos tomados de la mano, se demostraron cuanto se amaban y es que no eren necesarias las palabras, con la mirada ambos aprendieron a leerse y descifrar lo que querían decir, aunque eso no le basto a Adrien ´pues él necesitaba escuchar de la boca de su chica las palabras que desde ese momento en adelante le harían el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Sin soltar su la mano de su amada Marinette, Adrien miro directo a los ojos de ella y besó el dorso de esta, se apoyo en una rodilla y bajo el cielo de Nueva York y los presentes en ese momento como testigos realizo aquella pregunta que cambiaría su vida…

 ** _-Marinette desde que te conocí en el instituto quedé perdidamente enamorado de ti, eres la única chica que me ha hecho suspirar, la única que hace que mi corazón se acelere y se detenga al mismo tiempo, eres la mujer que siempre soñé, con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, tener una familia, quizá tres hijos, un par de hámster y envejecer a tu lado como mi mujer… por eso hoy en este momento y ante estas personas quiero que sepas que no quiero pasar un minuto más sin tu hermosa sonrisa….Marinette Dupain-Cheng ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa y hacerme el hombre más feliz del universo?-_**

Con los ojos cristalizados y una mano en su boca, Marinette miraba al chico del que siempre estuvo enamorada, un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y sonrió…

 ** _-Adrien….yo….sí….¡sí, sí, sí! ¡Sí quiero ser tu esposa! -_**

Los aplausos y el murmullo de la gente se escuchaba en esos momentos, pero para el par de enamorados solo existían ellos y su gran amor, bajo el manto de fuegos artificiales sellaron su compromiso con un beso, el primero de tantos que llegarían para demostrar su amor.

 ** _Personitas lindas que les pareció este oneshot?_**

 ** _¿Les gusto?, fue suficiente? ¿Quieren más?_**

 ** _Espero sus comentarios y su gran apoyo…_**

 ** _¡Les deseo que pasen una excelente Noche Buena y una Feliz Navidad!_**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto n.n_**

 ** _Besos!_**


End file.
